I will always love you
by pineapple2612
Summary: Blaine est photographe, gràce à sa passion il fait la rencontre de Kurt. A partir de cet instant sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même...


**Hellooooo everybodyyy! =D**

**Me voici de retour (hélas pour vous^^) avec un nouvel OS beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Bien évidemment les deux personnages principaux sont toujours les mêmes, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne =p**

**Dans cette OS Blaine et Kurt ne se sont jamais rencontrés au lycée, pour le reste à vous de lire. Les phrases en italique et entre parenthèses sont les pensées de Blaine.**

**Je me suis inspiré d'un film pour écrire quelques passages de l'histoire, je mettrai le titre à la fin du texte, voir s'il y en a qui arrivent à trouver tout seul =)**

**Je m'excuse déjà d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui ont pu filer entre mes doigts, d'autant plus que personne ne me relit^^ Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

À vingt-six ans Blaine est photographe-reporter à New York depuis maintenant 2 ans. Il a réussi à percer dans le métier pour pouvoir vivre de sa passion grâce à une formation de 3 ans à l'International Center of Photography de New York où il y décrocha son diplôme haut la main. Il s'aida d'un ami déjà dans le métier pour s'entourer de contacts qui lui seraient indispensables par la suite. Quand il se sentit prêt, il se lança en solo et loua un petit studio afin de l'aménager pour en faire son atelier, puis il fit l'achat de tout le matériel dont il avait besoin.

Les débuts furent durent, il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves mais assez vite on lui proposa des reportages, pas bien importants pour commencer mais qui lui permirent, de par son talent, de se faire une petite renommée dans le milieu. Il faut dire que Blaine était très doué et déterminé, il réussissait toujours à faire ressortir le petit quelque chose qui rendait une photo si unique et à capturer la magie de l'instant.

Il fut envoyé à plusieurs reprises à l'étranger pour des reportages photographiques, ainsi on pouvait apercevoir son travail dans plusieurs magazines et journaux. Hélas, dans ce métier le travail y est bien souvent irrégulier car dépendant des demandes des agences et il n'est pas impossible qu'un photographe reste un bon moment dans l'attente d'un sujet. Ce fût le cas de Blaine qui contre son gré se retrouva dans une période creuse. Il se décida alors d'en profiter pour prendre un peu de temps pour lui, se reposer, sortir et prendre des photos pour lui-même.

C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva à marcher dans Central Park, l'objectif pointé sur tous ce qui passait devant ses yeux et qu'il avait envie de capturer. Blaine aimait photographier aussi bien des paysages que des personnes, la beauté du monde l'émerveillait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un jeune homme aux traits fins, élégamment bien habillé, les cheveux arrangés à la perfection, assis sur un banc à coté d'un arbre. Il était en train de feuilleter un magazine tout en écoutant de la musique. La lumière étincelait en se reflétant sur sa peau pâle et faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu intense qui éclataient comme mille feux. Il se dégageait de cet homme une aura d'une telle intensité qu'il en était dur de détourner le regard.

Blaine prit des dizaines de photos de lui, il était comme absorbé par son apparence. Après plusieurs hésitations il se décida à aller lui parler mais quand il se retourna l'homme était déjà parti. Il le chercha du regard en vain. De la déception apparût dans ses yeux, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui voulait revoir et connaître ce jeune homme pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Ainsi, il revînt au parc dès qu'il le pouvait dans l'espoir de revoir ce bel inconnu. Il s'écoula une dizaine de jours avant qu'il ne le revoit au détour d'une allée, assit sur le même banc et feuilletant toujours un magazine. Blaine resta en retrait de lui et l'admira. Sans même s'en rendre compte un sourire s'étira sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent d'admiration devant la beauté de l'être à quelques mètres de lui.

Les rayons du soleil dansaient sur la peau de l'homme, derrière lui s'étendait un parterre de fleurs blanches et bleues qui se mélangeait à la perfection avec la couleur de son teint et ses yeux. Le vent faisait valser les pétales de fleurs tout autour de lui. Le jeune homme releva la tête et ses beaux yeux se perdirent dans l'horizon en face de lui. Blaine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce tableau qui se peignait devant lui et voulut à tout prix le capturer.

Il se positionna plus près du jeune homme, derrière un arbre, de telle sorte que celui-ci ne l'aperçoive pas. Il reprit d'autres photos de lui sous tous les angles, ne se lassant jamais de cette vue qui s'offrait à lui. Au bout d'un moment il se convaincu d'aller lui parler avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse à nouveau.

_(Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire pour l'aborder ?)_ Blaine n'en savait rien, il n'était pas très doué pour ça et il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer où lui faire perdre son temps. Il se lança tout de même et se dit qu'il verrait le moment venu.

Il s'approcha de lui lentement ne le lâchant pas du regard, plus il avançait plus il appréhendait. Il se rendit compte que de près il était encore plus beau. L'inconnu ne le vit pas arriver, ses yeux étaient replongés dans son magazine. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de regarder le nom du magazine, écrit en gros caractère, qu'il lisait; « VOGUE ».

« C'est marrant moi aussi je lis ce magazine. » Pensa-t-il pour lui-même mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés se coupa dans sa lecture et releva la tête d'un coup, surprit.

_(Bien joué Blaine! Et maintenant?)_ Blaine était crispé sur place, se disant que comme d'habitude il avait loupé son entrée en matière. _(Non, je ne suis définitivement pas bon pour aborder les gens.)_

L'inconnu remarqua apparemment son mal-être et brisa le silence. « Cela prouve que tu as assez bon goût. » Fit celui-ci en réponse à sa remarque et en lui souriant.

Blaine se perdit dans son sourire qui faisait ressortir des petites fossettes sur ses joues avec son nez légèrement retroussé. Blaine craquait littéralement devant ce visage angélique. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser.

« Blaine Anderson. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Kurt Hummel. » Lui répondit le jeune homme en serrant sa main.

_(Géniale ta répartie et sinon la suite?)_ Ses pensées étaient comme court-circuitées. _(Allez, dit-lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi!)_

« Euh voilà… en fait je t'ai remarqué il y a quelques jours de cela et… ne t'inquiète pas je ne te suivais pas, je ne suis pas un pervers… reprit-il en rigolant. _(Super, de mieux en mieux! Continues comme ça tu vas le faire fuir!)_ Il reprit contenance. « En fait je suis photographe et j'aimerai savoir s'il serait possible de faire une série de portraits de toi? Si tu es d'accord bien sûr… » Ponctua-t-il en lui souriant nerveusement.

Kurt fut d'abord étonné et un léger rougissement apparût sur ses joues alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Eh bien si tu me promets que tu n'es pas un pervers et que tu ne vas pas me séquestrer, c'est d'accord. » Répondit-il en rigolant.

Blaine sourit au son de son rire qu'il trouva adorable. « Non je te le promets! » Enchaina-t-il.

« Par contre je suis désolé mais là je dois retourner travailler, peut-on faire ça à un autre moment? » Demanda Kurt.

« Bien sûr, je te laisse ma carte de visite, passe à mon atelier quand tu veux. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » Ponctua-t-il d'un sourire.

Les deux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre quelques secondes avant de se saluer et de tourner les talons.

_(Ouf! Ça c'est plutôt pas mal passé, malgré un début périlleux…)_ Pensa Blaine en relâchant sa respiration, qui était resté en suspens sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'empressa de rentrer à son atelier pour développer ses derniers clichés, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Les jours passèrent et au bout d'une semaine Blaine n'y croyait plus.

_(Kurt ne viendra pas, il m'a juste dit ça par politesse_…) Alors qu'il se morfondait en regardant les photos de la personne qui occupait son esprit depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son atelier. Il rangea soigneusement les photos dans le tiroir de son bureau et partit ouvrir la porte. Son souffle se coupa et ses yeux retrouvèrent l'étincelle qu'ils avaient perdue ces derniers jours. Kurt se tenait juste devant lui, plus beau que jamais, si cela était encore possible. Il fit un sourire timide devant le silence de Blaine.

« Salut, euh je te dérange peut-être… je peux repasser un autre jour si tu veux… »

« Oh non non, excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… entre, je t'en prie! »

« Ça t'arrive souvent apparemment de te perdre dans tes pensées. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Non, seulement quand je suis troublé par quelque chose. » _(Mon Dieu qu'est-ce-que j'viens de dire!...) _

« Intéressant… ça veut dire que je te trouble? » Dit Kurt sur un ton joueur.

_(Merde qu'est-ce-que je réponds? Ne panique pas il va le voir! Change de sujet c'est le mieux qui te reste à faire.)_

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, « Hum… je t'en prie assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi. »

Kurt se pencha sur les photographies qui étaient étalées sur les murs de l'atelier. Il regarda avec admiration les visages et les paysages qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

« Blaine tes photos sont tout simplement sublimes… Je ne saurais comment te dire, je trouve qu'elles expriment tellement de choses… »

« Merci c'est gentil. » Répondit-il en cachant son rougissement. « J'essaie toujours de faire passer les émotions que je ressens au moment où je prends la photo. »

« Eh bien de mon point de vue tu y arrives très bien. » Lui assura-t-il en le regardant.

Blaine lui afficha en réponse un grand sourire. Kurt vint s'asseoir en face de lui dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce avec entre eux une petite table basse.

« Je ne t'ai pas proposé, veux-tu quelque chose à boire? ».

« Oui je veux bien du café si tu as, je n'ai pas eu ma dose de caféine aujourd'hui. » Sourit-il.

« Pas de problème je te fais ça. J'ai toujours ma petite réserve personnelle pour les longues nuits de travail. » Plaisanta-t'il.

« Ah oui je connais ça! » surenchérit Kurt, avec un grand sourire.

_(Dieu que son sourire est beau et ce regard… Non Blaine tu ne vas pas recommencer à rêvasser!)_ Blaine se reprit comme si de rien n'était. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, peut-être des heures, le temps passait tellement vite entre eux. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps. Il apprit que Kurt avait un an de moins que lui et qu'il était styliste pour une marque de haute couture, dans un bureau de design. Kurt adorait son métier, c'était sa passion première et il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits qu'il avait passé à dessiner, à créer, à confectionner les idées qui lui venaient en tête.

Les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas, le temps défila et Kurt se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard, il devait rentrer chez lui pour finir un modèle pour le lendemain matin.

« Je suis désolé je dois filer, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend en rentrant. Oh mince! On n'aura même pas eu le temps de faire tes photos… Je crois que je parle trop… » Rigola-t'il.

« Eh Bien je crois qu'on est deux alors! Mais ne t'en fait pas ce n'est que partie remise. » Sourit Blaine.

« Si tu veux, je peux me libérer demain à partir de 15h. »

« Parfait, rendez-vous à l'entrée du parc à 15h alors, je préfère prendre des photos de toi en extérieur si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Non du tout, je laisse faire le professionnel. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine rougit sous ce regard et son cœur rata un battement.

« Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit dans quel but tu voulais faire ces portraits de moi? » Demanda Kurt par curiosité.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas ces photos ne seront pas exposées, elles sont justes pour moi... J'aime photographier les personnes que je rencontre et qui me touche d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Dit Blaine en cherchant ses mots et en tortillant ses doigts sous la nervosité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il l'avait trouvé tout simplement magnifique et qu'il avait trouvé ça comme excuse pour le revoir.

Kurt sourit tendrement face à la gêne de Blaine et à sa réponse. Il lui répondit juste un « Ok ça me va, tant que je ne retrouve pas mon visage placardé pour une pub contre l'acné. » Rigola-t'il pour détendre Blaine.

Celui-ci rigola en retour à la réponse de Kurt et fût soulagé qu'il ne lui pose pas d'autres questions, histoire qu'il ne s'engouffre pas un peu plus… Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée avant que Blaine ne raccompagne Kurt à la porte. Là encore leurs yeux se perdirent l'un dans l'autre avec encore plus d'intensité que la première fois, une drôle de sensation se fit dans son ventre. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Blaine se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et commença à réfléchir. _(Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Je me sens tellement bien avec lui, je pourrais rester des heures en sa compagnie…) _

Il repensa à sa voix, son regard, son sourire… La sensation dans son ventre remonta dans son cœur qui s'accéléra… _(Il faut que j'arrête de m'emballer comme ça, on dirait un adolescent!)_ Rigola-t-il. Il décida de rentrer chez lui dormir un peu pour remettre ses idées en place, son appartement se trouvant à seulement 10 minutes à pied de son atelier.

Ce soir-là Blaine s'endormit et se surprit à rêver de Kurt. Sa nuit fut si paisible et agréable, qu'il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à 11h le lendemain matin. Il passa prendre son petit déjeuner au café au coin de sa rue, et alla se promener un peu ensuite. Il aimait sentir le soleil et le vent caresser son visage, admirer le monde qui l'entoure, regarder les gens défiler autour de lui…

Bien que Blaine adorait son travail, il devait bien l'avouer cette pause lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il était épuisé de toujours courir à droite à gauche, avoir enfin du temps pour lui ne lui déplaisait pas et il pouvait se le permettre étant donné qu'il avait de l'argent de côté. Cette pause avait bien sûr aussi un rapport avec l'arrivée de Kurt dans sa vie, il n'avait qu'une seule envie dans sa tête, passait du temps avec lui.

_(Comment peut-on s'accrocher autant à quelqu'un en l'espace de si peu de temps? je ne l'ai vu que deux fois…) _Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Quand 15h arriva, Blaine était déjà là depuis une vingtaine de minutes, il ne voulait en aucun cas louper Kurt. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on croie que c'est habituel et il tenait dans ses mains une fleur, un iris bleu.

Kurt arriva pile à l'heure et lui fit un sourire éblouissant auquel Blaine répondit volontiers.

« Hey! Comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien et toi? » Sur ces mots Blaine lui tendit la fleur. « Tiens c'est pour toi. Je l'ai croisé sur mon chemin, sa beauté et sa couleur m'ont rappelé tes yeux, donc je te l'ai cueilli… »

« Merci c'est adorable, elle est splendide. » Fit Kurt qui rougissait à vue d'œil en sentant délicatement la fleur.

Blaine était satisfait de sa réaction, il avait peur que celui-ci trouve son geste déplacé.

«Tu es prêt on peut y aller? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui je te suis! Par contre, je n'ai jamais fait ça, je veux dire poser pour des photos… je ne sais pas trop ce que tu attends de moi. » Dit-il en faisant une moue gênée.

Blaine rigola. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander de poser, je préfère les photos naturelle, prises sur le vif. Sois juste toi-même, ignore l'objectif. Détend toi, on va marcher et parler comme si de rien n'était, tu ne verras même pas que je te prends en photo. »

Kurt était tendu au début mais oublia vite l'appareil et se prit au jeu. Ils passèrent un long moment à marcher et à rigoler comme deux enfants, Blaine toujours l'objectif en main. Ils firent ensuite un tour de vélo qu'ils louèrent dans un petit stand à l'entrée de central Park. Blaine n'était pas très rassuré car il fallait bien le dire il n'était pas très doué sur un vélo. C'est pourquoi quand une petite branche d'arbre se faufila sous sa roue il faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Heureusement ses prières furent entendues et il réussit à reprendre, non sans mal, les commandes de son vélo. Il regarda Kurt voir si celui-ci s'en était aperçu, il vit alors un sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de son ami et ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire monumental. Pour se rafraîchir, ils s'arrêtèrent par la suite manger une glace face au lac. Allonger dans l'herbe, ils se reposèrent et admirèrent le ciel bleu parsemé de petits nuages. Kurt releva la tête et Blaine remarqua qu'il avait de la glace sur le bout du nez. Il rigola en le prenant en photo.

« Je crois que celle-ci sera ma préférée! » Affirma-t-il.

« Eh te moque pas de moi! » Bouda Kurt en enlevant la glace sur son nez.

« Non jamais très cher, je n'oserais pas! » Ajouta Blaine l'air offusqué.

« Heureusement car moi je n'ai pu prendre aucune photo de toi durant ton périple en vélo! » Le nargua Kurt.

« Ah oui? Et bien puisque c'est comme ça… » Dit Blaine en plongeant le bout de son doigt dans sa glace avant d'en étaler sur la joue de Kurt. S'enchaina alors une monstrueuse bataille de glace où aucun des deux n'en réchappa, surtout pas leurs vêtements. Kurt qui d'habitude était très pointilleux sur le soin de ses vêtements ne s'en formalisa même pas tant il passait un bon moment avec Blaine.

Ils s'affalèrent après dans l'herbe, épuisés, pour reprendre leur respiration. Kurt saisit ensuite l'appareil-photo des mains de Blaine et les prit tous les deux en photo. La première chose qui ressortait de cette photo était leur bonheur à cet instant précis, ils souriaient tous les deux d'un grand sourire, leur peau tachetée de plusieurs parfums de glaces, leurs yeux pétillaient et s'accrochaient entre eux, révélant une forte connexion entre l'un et l'autre.

La fin d'après-midi passa vite et la nuit commença à tomber, ils se dirent qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi Blaine, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rigolé. »

« Moi aussi, ça m'a fait très plaisir et en prime j'ai de magnifiques photos. Il faut dire que le modèle y est pour beaucoup! » Répliqua Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt rougit à nouveau. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, si elles sont réussies ce sera grâce à toi. »

Blaine voulait lui proposer qu'ils se revoient mais il n'osait pas. _(Et si Kurt n'était pas dans la même optique?)_

Kurt mit fin à ses interrogations en prenant la parole. « Ça te dit qu'on se revoit demain à 17h pour prendre un café? Je t'en dois un en plus. » Sourit-il.

« Avec plaisir! » Blaine ne put empêcher son sourire de s'étirer de tout son long tant il était heureux.

« À demain alors! » Lança Kurt lui aussi avec un immense sourire.

« À demain, bonne soirée! »

« Merci, toi aussi! »

Blaine était sur un petit nuage. C'était comme si cet homme le faisait revivre, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Il faut dire que Blaine n'avait eu qu'un vrai petit ami dans sa vie, par manque de temps et peut être d'envie. Leur histoire n'avait pas duré bien longtemps et ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il commençait à ressentir aujourd'hui pour Kurt.

Les semaines passèrent et les rendez-vous entre eux s'enchainèrent, Blaine sentait son amour pour Kurt grandir de jour en jour. Il se décida alors à l'inviter un soir à prendre un verre chez lui pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, en espérant qu'ils seraient réciproques et que Kurt ne voyait pas en lui juste un ami. Il avait peur, il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre, il se demandait comment il ferait maintenant sans Kurt dans sa vie.

Kurt arriva chez lui à 19h et sonna à sa porte. Blaine sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ce son. _(Courage, c'est ce soir ou jamais, tu ne pas continuer comme si de rien était…)_

Il ouvrit la porte laissant apparaitre Kurt, son visage illuminé par un sourire et un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Des iris marron légèrement ambrés et dorés.

« Hey! Tiens elles sont pour toi. Leurs couleurs m'ont rappelé l'éclat et la chaleur de tes yeux, donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te les prendre. » Fit Kurt un sourire en coin.

« Oh ça me rappel quelque chose ça… » Remarqua Blaine en rigolant. « Merci beaucoup c'est adorable, elles sont magnifiques. » Fit-il les yeux brillants, tout sourire. « Je t'en prie entre. »

Blaine leur servit ensuite deux verres de vins blancs, en se disant que l'alcool l'aiderait peut-être à se déstresser. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait nerveux, il ne savait pas par où commencer pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

Kurt s'en rendit apparemment compte. « Quelque chose ne va pas Blaine? Je te trouve ailleurs ce soir… »

_(Ça y est c'est le moment, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière...)_

« Écoute Kurt si je t'ai fait venir ici ce soir c'est pour te dire quelque chose… je ne sais pas par où commencer… promets-moi juste que tu ne le prendras pas mal… »

« Hum oui je te le promets … » Rétorqua-t-il en levant des sourcils interrogateurs.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi… » Lança-t-il d'une traite en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête. _(Oh mon Dieu je l'ai dit… pourquoi ne me répond-il pas? j'ai dû le choquer, il ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à ça et…)_ Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une main qui saisit délicatement son menton pour le relever. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vu le visage de Kurt à deux doigts du sien, il pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Kurt le regarda dans les yeux, un grand sourire sur le visage, caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Blaine.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu me dises ça. » Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa d'une grande douceur, ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées se mêlant et dansant avec celles de Blaine. Celui-ci essaya de ne pas oublier de respirer et sourit contre ses lèvres tant il était comblé d'avoir ce qu'il avait tant attendu ces dernières semaines. Blaine attira Kurt contre lui en le tirant par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser qui se faisait plus passionné au fur et à mesure des secondes.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. Blaine admira Kurt en caressant délicatement sa joue. «Tu es tellement beau, j'ai voulu te le dire à la seconde même où je t'ai vu. »

Kurt sourit tendrement. « Eh bien pour ma part, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvais adorablement mignon à te cacher derrière les arbres pour me prendre en photo. On aurait dit un paparazzi, je me sentais telle une star. » Rigola Kurt.

La honte s'empara de Blaine qui devint tout rouge. « J'suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être impoli mais ça a été plus fort que moi… je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais repéré… »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est assez flatteur dois-je dire, sauf si effectivement tu avais vraiment été un pervers. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Blaine rigola et prit Kurt dans ses bras. « Je me sens tellement bien avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment moi-même. »

« J'te comprends, je ressens la même chose… » Ponctua Kurt en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kurt resta manger chez Blaine, pendant tout le long du diner ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'échanger des baisers et des regards langoureux. Par la suite, ils se posèrent dans le salon, Kurt remarqua alors un grand piano blanc.

« Oh tu sais jouer du piano? » demanda-t-il à Blaine tout excité.

« Oui ça va j'me débrouille, mes parents m'ont fait prendre des cours de piano quand j'étais petit et encore aujourd'hui j'aime bien en faire de temps en temps, la musique me détend. »

« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la musique, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour s'évader. Pourrais-tu me jouer un morceau? » Supplia Kurt avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

« Ok si tu veux, mais si je fais une fausse note, on se moque pas d'accord?

« Je n'oserais pas voyons... » Répondit Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine commença à jouer les premières notes de la musique «The Piano » de Yann Tiersen; une chanson qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Kurt ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la douce mélodie. Quand Blaine eut fini, Kurt se leva est l'applaudit, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'était tout bonnement magnifique! Et pas une seule fausse note en prime. » Lui déclara-t-il sur un ton rieur.

« Merci, mais je crois que l'audience n'est pas très objective. »

« Remettrais-tu ma parole en doute? »

« Non jamais. » Ponctua-t-il par un baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Dit, ça te dérangerait de m'apprendre à en jouer? » Fit Kurt avec une moue adorable.

« À une seule condition alors. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras! »

« Je vais t'apprendre un morceau et quand tu seras bien le jouer, je veux que tu me le fasses en chantant les paroles avec. »

« Rien que ça? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je sais chanter? »

« Ça sentant au son de ta douce et mélodieuse voix. » Fit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

« Essayez-vous de m'acheter en me flattant Mr Anderson? »

« Arrête je suis sûre que ça marche, je t'ai vu rougir! »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Ah et tu continues de rougir! » Se vanta Blaine.

Il se mangea en récompense un coussin du canapé dans la tête.

« Aie ! J'aurais dû le voir venir celui-là… »

« Bon on commence cette leçon oui ou non? » Fît mine de s'impatienter Kurt.

« Ok ok viens t'assoir là près de moi. »

Blaine prit les mains de Kurt et les posa sur les bonnes touches, lui apprenant petit à petit la mélodie qu'il avait en tête. Kurt écoutait attentivement et s'en sortait plutôt bien, il avait une bonne oreille musicale et avait appris le solfège quand il était plus jeune.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal devrais-je dire! »

« Ça c'est parce que j'ai un bon professeur! »

Sur ces mots Blaine lui vola un baiser.

« Bon maintenant reprend depuis le début du morceau jusqu'à là où on s'est arrêté . »

Kurt recommença du début en faisant juste deux petites fausses notes et il s'arrêta net.

« Eh mais attend je viens de reconnaitre la musique, c'est ''I just called to say I love you'' de Stevie Wonder? »

« Bien joué, je me demandais si tu la connaissais. »

« Bien sûr que je la connait, cette chanson est juste magnifique ! »

« Ravi qu'elle te plaise vu que tu devras me la chanter… » Taquina Blaine.

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté à ce que je sache? »

« Si au moment où tu m'as dit « tout ce que tu voudras », tu te rappelles? » Le nargua Blaine.

Kurt lui tira la langue avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras.

« Merci de m'apprendre j'ai toujours voulu savoir jouer d'un instrument de musique, c'est même en sixième position sur ma liste. »

« Sur ta liste? »

« Oui je me suis fait une liste de choses que j'aimerais réaliser au cours de ma vie. Ce ne sont pas de grandes choses mais elles me tiennent à cœur. Parmi tant d'autres, il y a dessus ''Dormir sous les étoiles'' – ''Danser librement sans se soucier de qui me regarde'' - ''Prendre un bain de minuit dans la mer''…

« Original, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Et quel est le numéro un de ta liste? »

« Être témoin d'un miracle. »

« J'aime bien celle-là. » Confia Blaine en resserrant ses bras autour de Kurt et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

La fin de soirée se déroula tranquillement, ils se blottirent devant la télé bien au chaud sous une couverture. Vu qu'il se faisait tard, Blaine invita Kurt à rester dormir chez lui, de toute façon c'était le premier jour du weekend demain et ils ne travaillaient pas. Ils regardèrent un bon film, Kurt avait sa tête sur les genoux de Blaine qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Quand le film fût fini Kurt s'était endormi sur Blaine, que la fatigue commençait aussi à emporter. Il se dégagea délicatement de son emprise et alla se mettre en pyjama, puis revint chercher Kurt sur le canapé. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit, le posa doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, lui enleva ses chaussures et l'emmitoufla sous la couette.

_(Hum suis-je censé dormir avec lui ou sur le canapé? C'est peut-être trop tôt pour dormir à ses côtés, il risquerait de trouver ça déplacé…)_ Blaine se tenait debout à côté du lit se posant 36 000 questions comme à son habitude, lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne.

« Blaine qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Viens te coucher il doit être tard… » Fit Kurt d'une voix tout ensommeillée, en le tirant vers le lit.

Blaine sourit et se dit qu'il venait d'avoir la réponse à sa question. Tout était tellement naturel entre eux, il se dit qu'il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête et laisser faire les choses naturellement.

Il se positionna à coté de Kurt et le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et posa une main sur son torse. Blaine souriait dans la pénombre, il sentait la chaleur et l'odeur de Kurt contre lui, sa respiration chatouillant son cou, il était bien, tout simplement heureux.

Le lendemain Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt, ils étaient toujours dans la même position que la veille. Blaine esquissa un sourire amusé et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son bien-aimé, il n'avait aucunement envie de bouger de son cocon de bien-être. Blaine admirait Kurt dormir, pour une fois qu'il pouvait le contempler à son aise, il était adorablement mignon même lorsqu'il dormait. Ses traits étaient si bien dessinés, Blaine passa sa main sur les courbes de son visage, les effleurant juste du bout des doigts. Sous ce toucher, les lèvres de Kurt s'étirèrent en un sourire. Blaine continua alors ses caresses, descendant dans son cou puis sur son bras, sentant sous ses doigts la peau douce de son homme parcourut de frissons. Kurt ouvra doucement les yeux et afficha un magnifique sourire en regardant l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras. Blaine plongea dans ses beaux yeux bleus azur qu'il aimait tant et resserra son étreinte autour de Kurt. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Blaine, puis un deuxième en remontant tout doucement vers ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre après de longues secondes et Blaine regarda Kurt avec cette étincelle nouvelle dans ses yeux.

« Bonjour beau brun. » Chuchota Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine.

« Bonjour beau prince. » Murmura Blaine en retour.

« J'ai adoré ta manière de me réveiller… Fais gaffe je pourrais certainement la préférer à mon réveil.» Confia Kurt en caressant la joue de Blaine.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je suis prêt à faire le déplacement chaque matin pour te réveiller, ou bien tu n'as qu'à rester dormir ici plus souvent.»

« Hum laisse-moi réfléchir… Bien que les deux propositions me semblent convenables, la deuxième me paraît être un compromit assez tentant dois-je dire. »

« Et bien laisses-toi tenter alors… » Souffla Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt avant de doucement l'embrasser dans le cou, pour ensuite caresser du bout des lèvres la courbe de sa joue et son menton. Kurt soupirait de plaisir sous ce délicieux contact avant de capturer avec gourmandise les lèvres de Blaine. Celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer au merveilleux touché de leurs lèvres ensemble, c'était tellement magique. À la fin du baiser, ils affichaient tous deux un immense sourire et leurs joues étaient quelque peu rosies.

« Ça te dit un petit déjeuner préparé par mes soins? » Demanda Blaine en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de Kurt.

« M'aurais-tu caché tes talents de cuisinier? »

« Non hélas mes talents en cuisine sont assez restreints, mais je cuisine avec amour, n'est-ce pas mieux? »

« Alors là je m'incline, si c'est fait avec amour, je mangerai tout ce que tu voudras. »

Ils partirent s'installer à la table de la cuisine et Blaine se mit aux fourneaux. Kurt le regardait s'activait en cuisine, il était adorable avec son petit tablier de cuisine et ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Blaine déposa son œuvre sur la table devant Kurt.

« Alors nous avons donc, des pains briochés au Nutella et des pancakes aux fruits rouges, le tout accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange frais et d'un café. Cela vous convient-il très cher? »

Kurt avait les yeux écarquillés sur le plateau devant lui, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était tout bonnement alléchante et il dût fermer la bouche pour s'empêcher de baver.

« Je crois que se sera parfait, vous transmettrez mes compliments au chef! »

« Je pense qu'il aimerait mieux que vous le complimentiez à votre façon. » Fit Blaine avec un regard charmeur.

Kurt se leva, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt et répondit au baiser avec autant d'engouement. Ils repartirent ensuite s'installer à table et engloutirent toutes ces bonnes choses en un temps-record.

« Franchement Blaine c'était délicieux, même délicieusement délicieux si je puis dire pour quelqu'un qui se dit pas très doué en cuisine... »

« C'est parce que c'était toi mon invité, j'y ai mis tout mon amour pour que tout soit parfait. »

« Il te reste encore un peu d'amour pour moi? Parce que moi avec tout ce que je viens d'emmagasiner j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser. »

« Hum et bien fais partager alors...» Déclara-t-il en s'emparant des lèvres de Kurt.

Leur baiser était brûlant, leurs langues valsaient entre elles, leurs mains s'agrippèrent pour ensuite caresser la nuque et les cheveux de l'autre.

Quand ils réussirent à se détacher, Blaine demanda à Kurt quels étaient ses plans pour la journée. Celui-ci avait deux/trois choses à faire pour son travail de lundi, mais lui dit qu'il serait disponible en début de soirée. Kurt alla prendre une douche et se décida à partir, assez difficilement, de chez son homme. En effet une journée dans ses bras aurait été plus que bienvenue, mais hélas le travail n'attend pas.

Blaine en profita pour aller faire les magasins l'après-midi afin de refaire un peu sa garde de robe qui avait grand besoin d'un relooking, il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas acheté de nouveaux vêtements depuis un bon bout de temps. Il était venu aussi pour trouver une belle tenue pour sortir ce soir avec Kurt, il voulait trouver la tenue adéquate pour faire chavirer le cœur de son homme, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait concocté une petite soirée spécialement pour lui. Blaine arrêta son choix sur une chemise blanche cintrée, un pantalon noir et un petit nœud papillon rouge pour la touche finale. Quand Kurt l'appela à 18h30 Blaine lui dit de se préparer et qu'il passerait le chercher dans 30 minutes. Kurt lui posa des questions sur le déroulement de la soirée mais Blaine arriva tant bien que mal à garder le secret.

Alors que Blaine l'attendait en bas de chez lui, son cœur rata un battement quand il le vit. Juste un mot apparût à l'esprit de Blaine: Magnifique. Kurt portait des chaussures noires très élégantes avec un slim gris, une chemise noire déboutonnée légèrement en haut avec un foulard bleu foncé noué autour du cou.

« Blaine ferme la bouche ou tu vas baver sur le volant. » Dit Kurt en rigolant devant la réaction de son petit ami. Il monta à côté de lui sur le siège passager, il eût à peine le temps de s'assoir que Blaine lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Et bien si j'avais su que cette tenue aurait cet effet sur toi, je l'aurais portée bien avant. » Lâcha Kurt en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« C'est de ta faute aussi tu es tellement attirant! »

« Toi aussi tu es plus que magnifique ce soir dans cette tenue. Tu as sorti le nœud papillon juste pour moi? » Sourit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oui rien que pour toi… » Dit Blaine en réembrassant Kurt.

Ils roulèrent pendant vingt minutes avant que Blaine ne s'arrête sur un parking dans le centre-ville. Il prit Kurt par la main et l'emmena devant l'entrée d'un pub qui semblait assez chic.

« Monsieur aurait-il envie de boire un verre? » Dit Kurt en esquissant un sourire.

« Non ce n'est pas ma raison première mais pourquoi pas. »

« Et quelle est ta raison première alors? »

« J'aime la musique qu'ils passent ici et leur piste de danse est plutôt pas mal, je voulais qu'on se défoule un peu au rythme de la musique. » S'enjoua Blaine.

« Ça me paraît être un bon programme mais tu sais je ne sais pas danser… »

« Moi non plus et alors? Qui s'en soucie? » Sur ces mots il le prit par la main et l'emmena à une table qu'il avait réservée à côté de la piste de danse. Ils posèrent leurs affaires et Blaine attrapa le bras de Kurt pour l'entrainer vers la piste. Kurt n'était pas à l'aise mais Blaine réussit à le faire rire en dansant n'importe comment, se laissant juste aller au rythme de la musique et en chantant les paroles.

« Allez Kurt lâche-toi, ne fais pas attention aux gens! Il me semble que sur ta liste il y avait quelque chose comme ''danser librement sans se soucier des autres''. C'est le moment, je t'ai amené ici pour ça. » Blaine prit les mains de Kurt et le fit tournoyer sur lui-même. Kurt afficha un gigantesque sourire quand il comprit pourquoi son homme l'avait emmené ici, c'était juste adorable de sa part pensa-t-il, avant de se laisser guider par les mains de Blaine.

Ils dansèrent pendant longtemps, Kurt affichait un grand sourire en se trémoussant joyeusement devant Blaine qui faisait de même. Blaine ne lâchait pas Kurt des yeux, il adorait sa façon de danser. _(Quel déhancher il a, mamamia! Et je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas que ça d'intéressant… Olalala Blaine reprend toi voyons, replace tes yeux à une hauteur convenable!)_

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement sur leur chaise.

« Je crois qu'on a bien mérité notre verre. » Affirma Blaine en rigolant.

« Oui tu as raison! Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant défoulé de ma vie! Merci Blaine, vraiment ça me touche ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Dit Kurt en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et en caressant doucement sa main. Blaine lui répondit par un tendre sourire avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Ils burent quelques verres en papotant et repartirent danser quand le dj passait une chanson qu'ils aimaient bien. Ils ressortirent deux heures après du bar, légèrement éméchés et morts de rire en s'approchant de la voiture.

« On fait quoi maintenant? On ne va pas rentrer tout de suite? » Demanda Kurt d'un air triste.

« Nan pas encore chéri, cette nuit les étoiles nous appartiennent! » Lança Blaine en écartant les bras.

Kurt releva les sourcils en signe de questionnement. « Dis donc monsieur devient poétique à la tombée de la nuit. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Oui je me transforme en Baudelaire les jours de pleine lune. » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Allez, monte dans la voiture. »

« Et où va-t-on, monsieur le poète? »

« Tu verras bien! »

« Allez Blaine dis-moi! T'es pas marrant! » Fit Kurt en s'accrochant au bras de Blaine avec une moue boudeuse.

« T'es pire qu'un enfant tu le sais ça? Et de toute façon le 'boudage' ne marche pas avec moi. » Protesta Blaine avec un grand sourire.

Kurt rendit les armes et attendit patiemment sur son siège. Au bout d'une petite heure de route et d'une trentaine de chansons chantées à tue-tête, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une forêt qui abritait un ancien parc délaissé par le temps. Celui-ci devait être sur une colline car de loin il surplombée la ville. La vue était magnifique, les lumières de la ville brillaient dans la nuit accompagnant les étoiles.

« Whaaa la vue est splendide! » Laissa échapper Kurt. « Comment as-tu connu cet endroit? »

« Je l'ai découvert un jour en me perdant en voiture et depuis je viens ici souvent pour prendre des photos. Je trouve cet endroit très inspirant. »

« Je te comprends je pourrais rester là des heures à regarder le paysage. »

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt, il colla son torse sur son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule en l'entourant de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à profiter de la vue et du calme de l'endroit, avant que Blaine n'aille chercher quelque chose dans son coffre.

« Que fais-tu? » Demanda Kurt.

« Est-ce-que ça te dirait de passer la nuit ici avec moi? »

« Et bien pourquoi pas, mais on ne va pas avoir froid au bout d'un moment? »

« J'ai tout prévu ne t'inquiète pas. »

Sur ces mots Blaine sortit un matelas gonflable pour deux, des couvertures bien chaudes, un gros paquet de chamallow et sa guitare.

« Alors là je suis impressionné très cher, je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Avoua Kurt, ému par la surprise de son homme.

« Et bien ne dis rien et embrasse-moi alors. »

Kurt attrapa Blaine par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa avec fougue, remontant ses mains pour venir caresser sa nuque alors que Blaine caresser le bas de son dos.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu as encore fait cela par rapport à ma liste? » Dit Kurt les yeux brillants d'émotion avec un magnifique sourire.

« Peut-être bien que je m'en suis un tantinet inspiré. » Rigola Blaine en serrant fort Kurt dans ses bras.

« Tu sais chéri, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout cela, le principal pour moi c'est d'être avec toi… » Dit Kurt en laissant échapper une larme de joie qui glissa sur sa joue avant que Blaine ne l'efface de son pouce.

« Je sais c'est juste que j'aime te faire plaisir et voir ce grand sourire sur ton visage… »

« Tu me rends heureux Blaine, vraiment, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. »

« Moi aussi, tellement heureux. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je te le promets… »

Les deux se serrèrent dans leurs bras comme si leur vie en dépendait, laissant échappait quelques larmes à la lueur de la lune.

Après cette séquence émotion, Blaine partit chercher du petit bois et des branches d'arbres pour faire un feu, pendant que Kurt installer le matelas gonflable. Après avoir difficilement réussi à allumer le feu avec son briquet, Blaine prit sa guitare pour jouer quelques morceaux alors que Kurt faisait griller des brochettes de chamallow sur le feu. Blaine avait une belle voix et Kurt l'écouta chanter pendant longtemps, littéralement envouté par celle-ci.

«Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais aussi jouer de la guitare et accessoirement chanter divinement bien? » Fit remarquer Kurt quand Blaine eût fini de jouer.

« Que veux-tu je suis doté d'une multitude de talents, je ne peux pas tous les révéler, ça ferait des envieux! » Dit Blaine sur un ton joueur.

« Monsieur serait-il en train de prendre la grosse tête? »

« Moi? Pas le moins du monde! Je suis juste fabuleux, pas de quoi prendre la grosse tête. »

Sur ce, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se jeta sur Blaine, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Il s'assit sur son ventre, les jambes de part et d'autre du bassin du brun et plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en l'embrassant. Blaine se laissa submerger par la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit. « J'ai envie de toi... » Laissa-t'il échapper dans un murmure entre deux baisers.

Kurt se redressa les joues rouges et mal à l'aise.

« Blaine… moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, mais il faut que je te dise que… et bien en matière de sexe je n'ai pas… comment dire… pas beaucoup d'expérience. » Avoua Kurt les joues encore plus rouges et le regard gêné.

« Hey chéri ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience tu sais. En fait pour tout te dire, je n'en ai qu'une seule et elle ne s'est pas spécialement bien passé, je n'avais pas vraiment de sentiments envers la personne… » Dit Blaine sur un ton maussade. Puis il enchaina en prenant en coupe le visage de Kurt. « Avec toi c'est différent, tu me fais ressentir tellement de choses uniques, juste quand tu me touches, quand tu m'embrasses… J'ai l'impression que mon corps prend feu et que mon cœur s'emballe, c'est juste magique et tellement intense… Tu es la première personne que je désire réellement et si toi tu n'es pas prêt, j'attendrai, des semaines, des mois, peu m'importe tant que je suis avec toi. »

« Whaaa c'est ce qu'on appelle une déclaration ça au moins! » Sourit Kurt les yeux brillants d'émotions. « C'est gênant à dire mais moi je n'ai jamais rien fait, je voulais me réserver pour la bonne personne… Je sais que ça fait vieux-jeu et tout ce que tu veux… mais cela me tenait à cœur. »

« Je ne trouve pas du tout que ce soit vieux-jeu, c'est plutôt une bonne chose et une grande preuve d'amour je pense. » Dit Blaine en serrant fort Kurt dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais à quel point je me sens bien dans tes bras, contre toi… Toi aussi tu me fais ressentir tellement de choses, j'adore tes baisers, tes caresses, ta simple présence, toutes ces attentions que tu as envers moi… Tu es un homme exceptionnel Blaine, je sais que c'est toi le bon pour moi et même si on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, je peux déjà affirmer que je t'aime... et j'ai très envie de toi, là tout de suite… » Fit Kurt semblant rassuré, avec un petit sourire coquin et des yeux brillants.

« On peut attendre si tu veux, rien ne presse et… »

« Chut » le coupa Kurt en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je veux passer ce cap avec toi, c'est le moment parfait, je le sens et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme endroit et surtout comme partenaire. » Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine regarda droit dans les yeux de Kurt pour voir s'il était sûr de sa décision et qu'il n'y voyait pas de peur, mais il n'y vit que du désir. Il l'embrassa donc, en mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui dans ce baiser.

Leur étreinte était bercée par la chaleur rassurante du feu, Kurt se laissa aller dans les bras de Blaine, enivré par son homme et la douceur de la nuit sous l'éclat des étoiles. Blaine fit l'amour à Kurt en mettant toute sa tendresse et son amour dans ses caresses, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour lui et ne surtout pas le brusquer ni lui faire de mal.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt fut réveillé par la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui lui effleuraient le visage et la lumière vive de celui-ci. Il se blottit un peu plus contre l'épaule sur laquelle il était, avant de doucement ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas s'éblouir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage si paisible de son amant, dormant comme un bébé, un sourire collé sur le visage. Kurt sourit à cette vue et déposa plein de petits baisers sur la clavicule du brun, avant de descendre sur son torse. La soirée de la veille lui revînt en tête, celle-ci avait était parfaite du début à la fin, surtout la fin d'ailleurs. Il ne regrettait en aucun cas de s'être donné à Blaine, il avait était tellement attentionné envers lui, ce moment avait été magique et sublime. Kurt en avait des frissons rien que d'y repenser. Il continua de déposer des baisers sur son ventre avant de remonter sur ses épaules et son cou, Blaine poussa un soupir d'aise dans son sommeil, ce qui fit rire Kurt. Il continua ainsi ses baisers jusqu'à ce que l'homme en dessous de lui réagisse et se réveille doucement.

« Bonjour bel ange. » Souffla Kurt en embrassant le creux des lèvres de Blaine.

« Bonjour mon amour, t'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais magnifique le matin? » Dit-il avec une voix rauque en le contemplant amoureusement.

« Jamais autant que toi. » Répondit Kurt en l'embrassant.

« J'aime beaucoup tes réveils câlins à toi aussi… je pourrais bien en devenir accro et en abuser sans modération… »

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit que c'était moi qui avais tous les réveils câlins? » Dit Kurt en esquissant un sourire espiègle.

« Eh ce n'est pas juste ça! » S'enquit Blaine en rigolant et en embrassant Kurt.

« Merci de m'avoir donné cette nuit mon cœur. » Fit Kurt avec une pointe d'émotion dans la voix accompagné d'un grand sourire.

«Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Fit Blaine un sourire en coin. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe et murmura contre ses lèvres un « Je t'aime » avec une moue adorable et les yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Souffla Kurt en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Et si on allait se prendre un petit déjeuner? Je meurs de faim. » Demanda Kurt.

« Hum moi j'ai faim de toi… » Dit Blaine en embrassant le cou de celui-ci.

« Ne seriez-vous pas un peu gourmand très cher? » Protesta Kurt avec un sourire sexy.

« Juste de toi, tu es mon péché mignon. » Fit Blaine en dévorant les lèvres de Kurt.

Après une séance pelotage et bisous, ils partirent en direction de la ville pour manger un bout. La journée passa vite, ils allèrent manger puis se balader dans New York, s'arrêtant des fois dans quelques magasins que Kurt aimait, trainant Blaine par la main comme un enfin émerveillé dans les rayons. Blaine le trouvait adorablement mignon avec ses yeux qui pétillaient devant certaines tenues. Quand vînt la soirée, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter mais Kurt devait rentrer chez lui étant donné qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour son travail.

Les mois passèrent et notre petit couple semblait être de plus en plus fort et inséparable. Blaine avait repris le travail mais n'acceptait jamais de reportages très loin pour pouvoir être toujours près de son homme. Il lui proposa même de venir s'installer chez lui, afin qu'ils aient leur chez eux et qu'ils arrêtent de faire des allers-retours chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Kurt accepta volontiers son offre pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de son temps libre avec son amant.

À la base, Kurt faisait de la colocation dans un petit appartement, c'était donc plus simple pour eux qu'ils emménagent dans l'appartement de Blaine qui, quant à lui était plutôt spacieux. Blaine avait pu se le prendre grâce à une grosse somme d'argent que sa mère lui avait léguée six ans plus tôt à sa mort, à la suite d'un cancer.

Blaine considéré ses deux parents comme morts, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son père depuis le divorce de ceux-ci. Celui-ci avait complètement rejeté Blaine quand il avait su qu'il était gay, alors que sa mère l'avait soutenue. À la suite de cela, les disputes de ses parents avaient eu raison de leur mariage, sa mère préférant quitter son mari plutôt que de rester avec un homme comme lui et finit d'élever Blaine toute seule. Blaine avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de sa mère, c'était la seule qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qui l'aimait vraiment.

Leur colocation se passait à merveille, chacun faisant des efforts au quotidien pour que tout se passe bien. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, Blaine ne manquait jamais d'idées pour faire plaisir à Kurt, qui quant à lui était toujours aux petits soins pour Blaine. Ils se prirent même une semaine de vacances à Paris, pour visiter la capitale en amoureux mais aussi, bien évidemment, les magasins pour Kurt.

Dans un mois cela ferait un an d'écoulé depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Blaine se remémorait tous ces merveilleux moments passés avec Kurt en rentrant du travail un vendredi soir. La semaine avait été épuisante et il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver son homme et de passer la soirée avec lui. Alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement, il vit Kurt assit sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide, des larmes coulants sur son visage. Blaine se précipita à côté de lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Kurt tremblait et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son amant.

« Mon amour, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Pourquoi es-tu si triste?… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, parle-moi…

Il laissa Kurt se calmer, en le berçant tendrement de ses bras et en déposant de petits baisers dans sa nuque.

« Blaine il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… » Sur ces mots il retînt un sanglot. Blaine le laissa prendre son temps pour continuer. Il caressa de ses pouces ses mains pour le détendre.

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est tellement dure… »

Blaine se tendit légèrement, il avait peur de la suite, des paroles qui allaient être dites.

« Je t'écoute, tu peux tout me dire, quoiqu'il arrive je serais là. » Malgré ses paroles, il essayait de se rassurer lui-même et de ne pas montrer à Kurt l'angoisse qui montait en lui. _(Et s'il m'avait trompé? Ou pire s'il voulait me quitter?)_ Il déglutit légèrement et attendit la suite. Kurt prit une grande inspiration et commença.

« En fait je… je suis malade… j'ai la leucémie depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Un traitement me permettait d'aller bien et de continuer à vivre normalement, seulement je viens d'apprendre que mes dernières analyses ne sont pas bonnes, je ne réagis plus au traitement, je fais une rechute. Les médecins ne savent plus quoi faire… J'ai toujours su que mon temps était compté mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt… » Kurt pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Blaine n'avait pas bougé et il le regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait.

Face à l'absence de réaction de Blaine, Kurt continua. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme quelqu'un de malade, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tu me rends tellement heureux, je sais que tu m'auras permis de vivre un peu plus longtemps. J'espère que tu me pardonneras… » Sur ces mots il lâcha les mains de Blaine et quitta rapidement l'appartement complètement anéanti.

Blaine était figé sans expressions, des larmes inondaient son visage, il ne pouvait plus bouger comme si on venait de lui planter un couteau en plein cœur. _(Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement…)_

Blaine avait du mal à respirer, la situation arrivait peu à peu son cerveau, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, pleurant bruyamment. Il resta comme cela plusieurs minutes, complètement désorienté et brisé. Il releva ensuite d'un coup la tête, comme s'il percutait enfin le départ de Kurt et se leva précipitamment pour aller à sa recherche.

Il le chercha dans toutes les rues aux alentours, courant sans trop savoir où aller, les yeux rouges et la vue troublée par ses larmes et la pluie qui tombait. Au bout de 15 minutes, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, rentrant sa tête dans ses mains. Son cœur battait brutalement avec une douleur perçante qui l'envahissait de partout. Un cri de désespoir franchit ses lèvres. Il essaya de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits, il devait absolument retrouver Kurt. Il réfléchit à quel endroit il avait bien pu aller et soudain un lieu lui traversa l'esprit. Il se releva brusquement et courut jusqu'à Central Park qui se trouvait à 10 minutes d'ici.

L'endroit était désert tant il pleuvait des cordes, il le chercha partout du regard, jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Kurt était là, assit sur le banc où ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois auparavant, en train de pleurer, replié en boule sur lui-même.

Blaine s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. À ce contact Kurt releva la tête de ses genoux et le fixa. Ils se regardèrent, on pouvait voir le désespoir traverser leurs yeux ainsi que la douleur. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'accrochèrent fortement l'un à l'autre. On entendait plus que les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur le sol et le vent souffler dans les arbres. Blaine brisa le silence.

« Je suis désolé mon amour de ne pas t'avoir retenu tout à l'heure et de n'avoir rien dit, j'étais sous le choc et je le suis toujours, mais je voulais te dire que quoiqu'il arrive je serais là, je ne t'abandonnerai pas et je ne t'en veux pas. Je te promets de tout faire pour toi et… »

Kurt l'embrassa passionnément avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« Blaine je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je peux accepter la mort mais pas le fait de te perdre… Maintenant que tu es entré dans ma vie ce n'est plus possible, je ne veux pas quitter ce bonheur, notre bonheur… »

Sur cette phrase, Blaine sentit comme un étau se resserrer autour de son cœur, ses poings et ses yeux se fermèrent, il ressentait une telle colère en lui, l'aigreur de l'injustice et de l'impuissance. Kurt le remarqua et prit ses poings avant de les amener à sa bouche, pour déposer des baisers sur ses phalanges.

« Calme toi mon cœur, je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir... Embrasse-moi et sers-moi contre toi. »

Blaine l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il avait peur de le briser et le serra contre son cœur. Ils pleuraient tous deux en silence, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Kurt était bercé par les bras de son homme et son odeur rassurante, il réussit à se calmer doucement, peu à peu contre son corps. Blaine lui susurrait plein de ''je t'aime'' à l'oreille en caressant tendrement son dos. Kurt laissa l'épuisement et la fatigue prendre possession de lui et s'endormit dans cette douce étreinte.

Blaine le porta jusqu'à chez eux et lui retira ses vêtements trempés. Il le déposa sur le lit et le borda d'une couverture bien chaude avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser à ses côtés, dans son dos. Il l'encercla de ses bras, fortement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe, posant son front contre sa nuque. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, tant il était épuisé par les émotions qui l'avaient submergé.

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut, les membres tremblants et le corps en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour se rappeler où il était. Il vit Kurt endormi, blotti entre ses bras, son visage qui d'ordinaire était si éblouissant, avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il comprit soudain pourquoi il venait de faire ce cauchemar. Il y voyait Kurt s'éloigner de lui petit à petit sans pouvoir le retenir, puis disparaitre. La journée d'hier lui revînt brutalement en tête. _(Hélas ce n'é__t__ait pas un cauchemar mais la réalité...)_

Il resserra sa prise autour de Kurt, se serrant contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait le garder ainsi près de lui, pour toujours. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, il ne savait plus, seulement à écouter les battements de leur cœur et à se délecter de la chaleur et de la proximité de son homme. Il regarda l'heure au bout d'un moment, 7h45 était affiché sur l'écran du radio-réveil. Blaine soupira, il avait peu dormi cette nuit et il se sentait nauséeux. Il se leva à contre cœur du cocon de chaleur qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Kurt, il voulait qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible dans l'insouciance de ses rêves, la réalité étant tellement dure.

Il se hissa jusqu'à la salle de bain tant bien que mal, ses nausées s'amplifiaient et il était pris de légers vertiges. Il arriva juste à temps devant la cuvette des toilettes pour s'y pencher et vomir. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien à cause de la santé de Kurt, ce mal le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis la veille et lui tordait l'estomac, mais il se devait de rester fort pour son homme. Il se jura de prendre soin de lui autant qu'il le pouvait, d'essayer de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le sauver car il tenait à lui autant qu'à sa propre vie.

Il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, le reflet que lui renvoyait son image n'était pas beau à voir, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris dix ans en une nuit. Il alla prendre une douche et s'habiller avant d'aller cuisiner le petit déjeuner.

Il prépara toutes les bonnes choses que Kurt aimait au petit déj et les disposa sur un plateau-repas, avec en prime une belle rose rouge qu'il était parti acheter au fleuriste de la rue d'à côté. Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'agenouilla sur le lit devant Kurt. Il le regarda, de ce regard bienveillant qu'on pose sur les personnes qu'on aime, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et d'y déposer un baiser. Il effleura de ses doigts, ses tempes et sa joue en se penchant vers ses lèvres, où il les scella délicatement avec les siennes. Il sentit Kurt bouger puis doucement répondre au baiser. Il se redressa ensuite et plongea dans ses beaux yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant. Il colla son front à celui de Kurt et caressa son nez du sien.

« Désolé mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« Ne le sois pas, c'est la plus belle manière de me réveiller que je puisse avoir. » Sourit-il.

Blaine déposa plein de baisers aussi doux que des plumes sur les lèvres de son homme.

« Tiens, je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner préféré. » Dit Blaine en prenant le plateau et en le déposant sur les jambes de Kurt.

« Hum que me vaut cette délicate attention? » Sourit Kurt, touché comme toujours par les attentions de son homme.

« Juste le fait que tu sois merveilleux et que mon amour pour toi me pousse à vouloir te rendre heureux chaque jour. »

« Rien que ça… Merci mon ange. » Fit Kurt avec une moue terriblement craquante.

Kurt savait que Blaine souffrait de cette situation et qu'il avait peur de le perdre, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, bien que le brun essayer de le cacher à tout prix. Lui aussi la douleur était bien présente, il avait terriblement peur d'être séparé de son amour mais il savait que ça arriverait bientôt. Son médecin lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune alternative pour stopper l'avancement de la maladie.

Il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien y faire, juste profiter de chaque instant avec son homme jusqu'au dernier moment.

Deux semaines passèrent et Kurt devenait de plus en plus faible, il dût demander à son patron s'il pouvait travailler chez lui car le déplacement jusqu'à son travail lui était de plus en plus pénible et épuisant. Quant à Blaine, il ne travaillait plus beaucoup, il avait toujours peur de partir le matin et de ne pas revoir Kurt le soir en rentrant, il s'absentait donc le moins possible.

Durant tout ce temps, à l'insu de Kurt, Blaine prit rendez-vous avec les meilleurs spécialistes du pays, il voulait encore croire à un traitement qui pourrait le sauver. Les rendez-vous passèrent, les spécialistes se penchèrent sur le dossier médical de Kurt mais il en résultait toujours les mêmes conclusions. Le traitement que Kurt prenait était le meilleur qui ait été inventé au jour d'aujourd'hui, nul autre ne pourrait surpasser ses facultés. Si celui-ci n'agit plus et que le corps du patient fait une rechute, la maladie prend peu à peu le dessus sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Blaine repartait à chaque fois de plus en plus abattu, ses derniers espoirs s'envolant au fur et à mesure du temps…

Un matin, Kurt se réveilla avec une sensation de mal-être, il se sentait faible, son corps était secoué par les palpitations rapides de son cœur et sa tête était prise d'une douleur lancinante. Il décida de se lever de son lit pour aller chercher un médicament, mais à peine eût-il fait deux pas que sa vision se troubla, ses jambes tremblèrent, il se sentit partir. Il n'eût pas le temps d'appeler Blaine qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Blaine qui était dans la cuisine entendit un bruit sourd provenir de la chambre, il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait en main et se précipita vers celle-ci. Il trouva Kurt à terre, la peau d'une pâleur extrême et les yeux mi-clos. Cette vision fît s'arrêtait son cœur, il se jeta près de son corps et le prit dans ses bras en criant plusieurs fois son nom dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille.

Il vit qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas et que son front était brûlant, il prit donc son téléphone portable et appela le Samu en leur suppliant d'arriver au plus vite. Quand celui-ci arriva, ils trouvèrent Blaine toujours par terre son visage rempli de larmes, serrant fort Kurt dans ses bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « me laisse pas mon ange, me laisse pas, je ne suis pas encore prêt à te perdre… » Les secours soulevèrent Kurt des bras de Blaine et le mirent sur un brancard. Pendant ce temps, un infirmier posait plein de questions à Blaine pour se renseigner sur l'état de santé de Kurt, afin d'établir un premier diagnostic pour gagner du temps.

Quand Kurt fut monté dans l'ambulance, Blaine ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser seul, il monta donc à l'arrière de celle-ci avec lui et l'infirmier. Il s'assit à côté de son homme et lui prit la main, lui susurrant plein de paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille en espérant qu'il arrive à les entendre. Le trajet fût rapide, bien que trop long pour Blaine qui angoissait comme jamais. Arrivé à l'hôpital Kurt fit pris en charge par deux infirmières qui l'emmenèrent dans une salle où Blaine n'avait pas le droit d'accéder, malgré les supplications de celui-ci.

Blaine tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Kurt. La colère monta en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait impuissant face à une situation, il avait envie de se défouler, de frapper dans quelque chose. _(Pourquoi lui? Dis-le-moi, pourquoi lui?...) _C'est à ce moment-là qu'un médecin fit son entrée dans la salle et l'appela par son nom. Blaine accourut.

« Alors comment va-t-il? S'est-il réveillé? Est-ce-qu'il a…

« Calmez-vous jeune homme, respirez. » Le coupa le médecin. « Mr Hummel va bien, pour le moment son état est stationnaire et il se repose. » Sur ces mots Blaine se détendit un tant soit peu. Le médecin lui expliqua alors la situation de Kurt.

« Vous devez savoir que la leucémie est un cancer des cellules de la moelle osseuse qui produit les cellules sanguines. La leucémie est caractérisée par une prolifération anormale et excessive de globules blancs, bloqués à un stade de différenciation, qui finit par envahir complètement la moelle osseuse puis le sang. Il se produit alors une insuffisance de globules rouges, de globules blancs normaux et de plaquettes, ce qui explique alors le malaise qu'il a fait ce matin. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que son état n'ira pas en s'arrangeant au fil des jours, c'est pourquoi il a besoin de rester à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui administre des soins journaliers afin de retarder tant bien que mal la maladie et pour qu'il souffre le moins possible, ainsi que faire des bilans réguliers de son état. »

Blaine avait fait tellement de recherches sur la maladie qu'il savait déjà presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais son cerveau n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y résoudre. Il demanda au médecin s'il avait le droit de rester avec Kurt, celui-ci accepta comprenant la détresse du jeune homme. Blaine se dirigea vers la chambre où était installé Kurt et y pénétra. Quand il le vit couché dans ce lit d'hôpital, branché de fils de part et d'autre de son corps, les yeux clos et le teint toujours aussi pâle, cela lui serra la poitrine douloureusement. C'était comme s'il percutait en pleine face la situation, la maladie, son départ prochain. Il s'effondra sur le siège près de lui et pleura sans s'arrêter. Quand Kurt lui avait annoncé, il avait cru pouvoir l'aider, le sauvé mais il avait échoué, il se sentait pitoyable, s'il avait pût il aurait donné sa vie pour lui.

Il resta à son chevet toute la journée, la fatigue le gagna et il s'endormit à ses côtés en tenant sa main. Il fut réveillé par une voix douce, on aurait dit celle d'un ange.

« Eh mon amour réveilles-toi… tu vas bien? » Dit Kurt en souriant devant la mine toute endormie de Blaine.

« C'est toi qui me demandes si je vais bien? » Rigola Blaine en serrant son homme dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent vite, comme en manque d'oxygène si elles se séparent l'une de l'autre trop longtemps.

« J'ai fait un malaise c'est ça? » Demanda Kurt.

« Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas le médecin m'a dit que pour le moment ton état était stationnaire… si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur de te perdre mon ange… Même si j'essaie de me faire à l'idée, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant, je veux te garder le plus longtemps possible près de moi. »

« Je suis là chéri et je serais toujours avec toi quoiqu'il arrive car je vivrais là, dans ton cœur. » le rassura Kurt en déposant sa main sur son cœur.

Blaine le reprit dans ses bras, les larmes coulants de nouveau sur ses joues. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais Kurt, je t'aime tant. »

« Attends pour les adieux, je ne suis pas encore mort. » Rigola Kurt en embrassant la joue de Blaine.

« Comment fais-tu pour plaisanter de ce genre de situation? »

« Parce que d'en pleurer n'y changera rien et que je préfère voir un sourire sur tes lèvres que des larmes sur tes joues. » Fit Kurt enlevant de son pouce les larmes qui dénaturer le visage de son ange avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Cela faisait trois jours que Kurt était à l'hôpital, Blaine n'avait pas bougé de son siège et les rares fois où il le quittait c'était pour aller grignoter un truc ou passer chez lui prendre une douche et se changer. Kurt lui n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette chambre, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, chez eux, dans leur petit cocon de bien-être. L'hôpital ne lui rappelait que trop sa maladie, il avait l'impression d'étouffer ici et la nourriture était vraiment mauvaise, il faut bien le dire.

Blaine alla parler au médecin et lui demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un arrangement pour que Kurt revienne vivre chez eux car sinon celui-ci allait finir en dépression. Le médecin lui confia que le seul moyen pour qu'il rentre, était qu'ils engagent une infirmière qui vienne plusieurs fois par jour vérifier l'état de Kurt et lui faire ses soins à domicile. Les prestations d'une infirmière à domicile étant terriblement chères et non remboursées dans le cas de Kurt.

Blaine ne réfléchit même pas une seconde avant de dire au médecin qu'il était d'accord pour prendre tous les frais en charge. Il était prêt à tout pour Kurt, même si tout l'argent que sa mère lui avait laissé y passait, il savait qu'elle aurait été d'accord avec sa décision. Il savait que Kurt n'avait plus personne de sa famille sur qui il pouvait compter pour l'aider. Sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture quand il était tout jeune et son père d'une crise cardiaque il y a six ans.

Au début Kurt avait refusé que Blaine dépense son argent pour lui mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le lendemain même, ils étaient tous deux rentrés chez eux et Kurt affichait un large sourire, les yeux brillants en passant le bas de la porte.

«Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point notre appartement m'a manqué. Merci Blaine, merci pour tout, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je t'aime plus que tout. » Fit Kurt en s'accrochant au cou de son homme et en le serrant fort contre lui.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi chéri, je t'aime si fort. » Dit Blaine en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Souffla Kurt à son oreille.

« Chéri je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable dans ton état, tu devrais te reposer et en plus l'infirmière arrive dans une heure et demie… »

« Mon cœur j'ai eu assez de temps pour me reposer en trois jours et une heure et demie c'est bien assez pour que je puisse te faire tout ce que j'ai en tête. » Dit-il avec un regard de braise et un sourire des plus sexy, qui fit complètement fondre Blaine. Celui-ci embrassa fougueusement ses lèvres avant de soulever son amant et de l'emmener dans leur chambre.

Une semaine passa et Blaine se pliait en quatre pour veiller sur Kurt et être à ses petits soins, ne le laissant jamais seul plus de dix minutes, craignant toujours pour sa santé. Le jour suivant était un jour très important pour eux, cela faisait un an qu'il était ensemble. Blaine décida donc, avec l'accord du médecin, d'emmener Kurt se promener au parc et en ville. Ils se baladèrent main dans la main en rigolant et malgré la maladie Kurt semblait heureux et en bonne santé. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir marcher, sentir le soleil et le vent sur sa peau. Depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital Blaine ne voulais pas le laisser sortir, il lui rappelait son père des fois. Mais au fond Kurt aimait que Blaine s'occupe de lui comme il le faisait, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Ils s'arrêtèrent manger une glace comme à leur première sortie ensemble. Kurt se mit de la glace sur le bout du nez pour rigoler au souvenir de cette journée, avant que Blaine n'y dépose ses lèvres pour l'enlever.

« J'avais tellement envie de te faire ça la première fois… mais je me suis retenu, alors que maintenant tu es tout à moi je peux faire ce que je veux… » Lança Blaine en attrapant Kurt par la taille.

« Tu aurais pu je ne t'aurais pas repoussé, j'étais déjà sous ton charme mon cœur. » Répondu Kurt avec un clin d'œil, en passant ses bras autour de son beau brun.

« Whaaa je ne pensais pas que mon charme opérait si vite, je suis flatté! » Rigola Blaine en embrassant son homme.

Ils allèrent ensuite dîner au restaurant, tout se passa bien et à la fin du repas, Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

« Je suis tellement heureux d'être là avec toi mon ange, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an que je partage ma vie avec toi. Chaque moment passait à tes côtés me rend heureux, tellement heureux. Je t'aime davantage chaque jour, c'est pourquoi je voulais t'offrir ceci. » Blaine fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une petite boîte rouge, avant de l'ouvrir et de la tendre à Kurt. Celui-ci était bouche bée, il admira la bague avant de la prendre au creux de sa main. Elle était magnifique, sobre et élégante en or blanc, avec l'inscription ''I love you'' à l'intérieur.

« C'est une bague de promesse. » Continua Blaine. « En te l'offrant je te fais la promesse de t'aimer pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Blaine je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire… elle est magnifique et tu… tu es parfait, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… » Kurt était ému, des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux, il embrassa tendrement Blaine, alors que celui-ci passait la bague à son doigt.

« Moi aussi mon cœur j'ai une surprise pour toi mais pour l'avoir il faut qu'on rentre. Par contre je suis désolée mais elle est très loin d'être aussi bien que la tienne… » Dit Kurt en faisant une moue gênée.

« Quoique ce soit chéri, ce sera parfait je le sais. »

Kurt lui lança un grand sourire avant de le prendre par la main et de le trainer jusqu'à chez eux. Arrivé là-bas, Kurt dit à Blaine de s'asseoir dans le canapé et de fermer les yeux.

« Dis-moi que tu vas me faire un strip-tease. » Dit Blaine pour le taquiner.

« Petit coquin, non ce n'est pas cela mais si t'es sage pourquoi pas après. » Répondit Kurt avec une voix suave.

« Hum j'ai hâte d'être à la deuxième partie du spectacle alors… » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bon tais-toi un peu et ferme tes yeux, tu pourras les rouvrir dans 10 secondes d'accord? »

Blaine obéit et pendant ce temps Kurt alla s'installer au piano. Il posa ses doigts sur les touches blanches et commença à jouer les premières notes de la chanson de Stevie Wonder que Blaine lui avait apprise dans leurs débuts, suivit des premières paroles de la musique qui s'élevait dans les airs. Blaine ouvrit les yeux surpris au son de la voix de Kurt, il ne l'avait jamais réellement entendu chanter sauf pour rigoler._ (Mon Dieu sa voix est aussi magnifique que lui…)_ Blaine vint se placer à côté de lui au piano et enserrer sa taille de son bras. Kurt joua la chanson en entier au piano sans faire aucune fausse note et en la chantant parfaitement bien. Blaine était sous le charme de sa voix et de son homme tout entier.

Quand les dernières notes retentirent, Blaine prit le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Tu as était parfait mon ange et ta voix est juste sublime, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas fait profiter avant? »

« Car je préfère de loin t'écouter chanter. » Dit-il en souriant. « Alors ça t'a plu ? Je me suis beaucoup entrainé il y a un mois de cela pour arriver à ce résultat, heureusement car cette semaine je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de répéter avec les quelques petites minutes où tu me laissais seul. » Rigola Kurt. « Enfin bref il y a longtemps je t'avais fait la promesse de te la chanter et je ne l'avais toujours pas fait donc j'ai pensé que c'était le moment et que cela te ferait plaisir...»

« Merci beaucoup chéri, c'était la plus belle surprise que tu pouvais me faire. » Dit-il en embrassant son front puis ses lèvres. « Alors on peut attaquer la deuxième partie du spectacle maintenant? » Renchérit-il avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« Il va falloir que tu attendes un peu mon amour car là l'infirmière va arriver et je ne voudrai pas qu'elle me trouve en train de me déhancher en string léopard au milieu de la pièce. »

« Ooooh mais elle arrive jamais au bon moment celle-là… » Se plaignit Blaine.

« Prends ça comme l'entracte, tu n'as qu'à aller manger et prendre des forces pour tout à l'heure… » Dit Kurt avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Ce soir-là Kurt s'endormit épuisé de sa journée, il savait qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur son corps qu'il sentait faible mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait profiter des derniers jours qui lui restaient et cette journée avait été juste parfaite. Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de son amant.

Un après-midi, quelques jours plus tard, Kurt reçut un appel de son médecin. Ses derniers résultats n'étaient vraiment pas bons, il devait absolument se reposer le plus possible. Au son de la voix de celui-ci, Kurt savait qu'il allait mourir très prochainement, l'étau se resserrait peu à peu autour de lui. Au fond il s'était fait à l'idée mais le plus dur serait de se séparer de Blaine, il essayait toujours de le rassurer mais lui-même ne savait pas s'il trouverait la force pour cela. Kurt croyait à la vie après la mort, il savait qu'un jour Blaine viendrait le rejoindre et alors plus rien ne les séparerait, mais il devrait être patient avant que ce jour n'arrive.

Peu de temps après, un matin Kurt se réveilla faible, très faible, au point où il n'arrivait même plus à bouger. L'infirmière passa lui faire ses soins mais même après cela il est toujours aussi mal. Son corps était lourd, douloureux et faible, son cœur battait trop fort et il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il le sentait, c'était la fin, Blaine était à son chevet, essayant de faire baisser sa température et de tout faire pour qu'il se sente mieux.

« Je vais appeler une ambulance. Peut-être qu'à l'hôpital ils pourront faire quelque chose de plus pour toi. » Lança Blaine qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son amour souffrir.

« Non s'il te plaît Blaine n'appelle pas d'ambulance. Il n'y a plus rien à faire tu le sais et si je dois mourir je veux que ce soit là dans notre lit, blottis dans tes bras et non dans un lit d'hôpital.»

Sur ces mots Blaine le serra fort contre lui, ses larmes dévalant ses joues, il lui avait promis d'être là jusqu'au dernier moment, il tiendrait sa promesse, mais ce jour était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt… il n'était pas prêt à vivre sans lui et il ne le serait surement jamais…

« Mon ange ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, je veux garder une image de toi souriant avec ton si beau sourire. Je t'aimerai toujours, même de là où je serais et je veillerai sur toi chaque jour… mon âme ne te quittera jamais et ne t'inquiète pas un jour on se retrouvera. » Dit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine se força à sourire pour Kurt, il le devait, bien que son cœur se déchirait peu à peu. Il l'embrassa en faisant passer dans ce baiser tout son amour, caressant tendrement ses lèvres des siennes.

« Moi aussi mon cœur je t'aimerais toujours. » Dit-il en déposant plein de baisers sur son visage.

Kurt allait de plus en plus mal, il avait du mal à respirer et à parler mais les baisers de Blaine l'apaisaient. Celui-ci continua de l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, comme pour se souvenir de ses sensations, de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur... Puis il se blottit dans son cou, le serrant toujours fort contre lui.

« Eh chéri tu te souviens de la première chose que je souhaitais sur ma liste? » Articula difficilement Kurt, qui se sentait partir peu à peu.

« Bien sûr tu voulais être témoin d'un miracle… » Dit Blaine d'un ton chargé d'émotion, en relevant la tête pour regarder son homme et en caressant sa main.

« Et bien je l'ai eu mon miracle, c'est toi. Dieu t'a envoyé à moi, tu es mon ange.» Murmura Kurt en regardant Blaine dans les yeux et en souriant.

Blaine crut qu'il allait défaillir à ses mots, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage déformé par la douleur et les larmes. Son monde s'écroulait devant ses yeux, c'était insoutenable, il aurait préféré mourir à sa place plutôt que de vivre ça. Il se ressaisit pour Kurt et essuya ses larmes avant de le regarder. Kurt se sentait tiré vers un autre monde, ses yeux papillonnaient bien qu'il essayait de les garder ouverts le plus longtemps possible pour admirer son homme, graver chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire. Blaine faisait de même, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus clairs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et un doux sourire dessinait son visage.

« Tu es magnifique, je t'aime. » Murmura Blaine en l'embrassant.

« Et toi tu es parfait… Je t'aime. » Laissa échapper Kurt dans un dernier souffle contre ses lèvres, en fermant les yeux doucement…

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les battements d'un cœur solitaire…

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu? Je sais la fin est tristounette, ça m'a même fait mal au cœur de l'écrire lol**

**Enfin bref, donc le film auquel je me suis un tantinet inspiré c'est ''Le temps d'un automne'', film que je trouve réellement magnifique! =)**

**Voila laissez des reviews si ça vous a plu, ou pas =p**


End file.
